


My Purest Self

by udonge



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Gen, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Transitioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/udonge/pseuds/udonge
Summary: Reisen takes an interest in Junko's power, and has a favor to ask her.





	My Purest Self

It was a beautiful day day in Gensokyo. Rays of sunlight passed through the gaps in the bamboo trees of the forest. Reisen sighed as she walked along between them. She had finally gotten a day off from selling Master Eirin's medicine, and they were going to work her extra hard to make up for it. But she absolutely needed today off, as she had a very important personal task to attend to. She greeted the occasional earth rabbit she came across as she walked, making her way towards her destination. It was an isolated part of the forest she was heading to, not known by many other than herself and Tewi, who had the potential to ruin her meeting, but she had called in a favor from Youmu in order to keep her occupied in a Danmaku battle for a while. Everything was in place. 

After hours of walking, she finally came upon the secluded clearing. It was empty. " _She must not be here yet..._ " Reisen thought. She took a seat on a rock near the middle of the clearing and waited. It was a very big day, and she was fidgety and nervous. The rabbit twiddled her thumbs and tapped her feet. A thousands thoughts raced through her mind. Was she really ready, she wondered? She'd been dreaming about it for years, and if this worked, it would finally be done. She slapped her face with both hands lightly. It wasn't the time for doubt.

"Hello, Reisen." a voice said, snapping her out of her thoughts. Reisen jumped and ended up falling off of the rock onto her back. The voice laughed, "As stuck in your own head as ever, I see" The rabbit looked up at the owner of the voice, Junko. The two had met on the moon during an incident, and had become friendly by bonding over their distaste of the general lunarian population. Junko helped Reisen up as the bunny laughed nervously.

"Y-yeah, I suppose you could say that," she said. "Thanks for coming out today, I know a lot of your time is dedicated to thinking of new plans to kill Chang'e." Chang'e was Junko's sworn enemy. It was a bit awkward for Reisen to bring her up after they first met, but after tallking to Junko a while, she got used to it, as Junko herself brought up her plans so often.

"No problem," Junko replied, "I can think while I travel, and I consider you a friend."

"Thanks, I appreciate that." Reisen said.

"So," said Junko, taking a seat on the rock Reisen had been on, "Why did you call me out here today, anyway? You could've just invited me over to Eientei if you wished to talk."

Reisen took a breath, "Normally, I would have, but this... is a bit of a private matter and will take a bit of explaining."

"Alright," Junko said, "I'm listening."

"You see, I used to live on the moon," Reisen started, "and I wasn't... always the way I am now. I'm essentially an earth rabbit now, and I was a moon rabbit back then, yes, but there was something else. I didn't..... always look like this. I guess if the humans described it, they would have called me a 'man'." She paused and stared at Junko expectantly, dreading the worst. It was never always nerve wracking coming out. Though the only people who really knew were those who knew her back on the moon, Master Eirin, Lady Kaguya, and Youmu.

Junko blinked, "I see. Continue." She didn't seem phased at all.

Reisen laughed a little and took a sigh of relief, thankful that her friend was so accepting. She continued, "Thankfully, thanks to Master Eirin's medicine, and spending so much time on earth, I've become how I am now. However, there is... one part that didn't change, the part that moon rabbits use for reproduction."

"I see," Junko said matter-of-factly, "So where do I come in?"

"Well, you see," Reisen went on, "I've taken an interest in your power to purify. I want to use it to remedy this, and become the purest version of myself, both woman and earth rabbit."

Junko smiled kindly, "Oh, you should've just said so! I can absolutely do that for you."

Reisen blinked, "Really? Just like that? I expected it to take some convincing."

"No, I'll do it," Junko replied, "Just be warned that my power does purify _all_ of you, so you may find your personality has changed a bit afterwords."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," Reisen said, "I've already spent hours mentally preparing for today."

"Alright," Junko said, "I'll do it, then."

She walked up to Reisen and put her fingers to her chest. It happened in an instant, painlessly. Reisen could feel herself in one way one moment, and differently the next.

"All done," said Junko.

"...It's that easy?" Reisen asked, "I was expecting it to hurt a little."

"That's about it. I've done it on myself countless times." Junko answered.

Reisen felt like a weight she'd been carrying around for years had been lifted. "Thank you so much, Junko!" She said.

"Of course," Junko smiled, "Anything for a friend."

The two chatted a while longer, with Reisen saying thank you at every opportunity, until they decided to part ways.

Reisen couldn't help but smile on her way home. She felt like her future was just a little bit brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! The idea for this came to me after some discussion about Legacy of Lunatic Kingdom and Reisen and Junko's interactions with a friend. I'm trans myself, so I heavily project onto and relate to Reisen here. I also wanted to take a crack at writing Junko, since she gets portrayed in so many different ways. I bent the rules of her power a bit as well, but that's ok, I firgured. Tell me what you thought!


End file.
